This invention relates generally to the field of handheld tools and more specifically to mounts for holding portable grinders, needle gun scalers or other handheld tools safely against a generally horizontal surface such as a deck or floor. In particular, the wheeled mount for handheld tools is configured to allow a user to stand substantially upright while operating a handheld tool located near a generally horizontal surface, like a deck or floor, in a safe manner.
Portable grinders, also known as an angle, side or disc grinders, and needle scalers are handheld tools used for cutting, grinding, polishing and removing rust or other scale like material from a surface. These handheld tools are typically powered electrically, by onboard internal combustion engines or using compressed air, although electricity or a compressed gas is more common. In the case of a portable grinder, the power source drives a geared head at a right angle on which is mounted an attachment such as an abrasive disc, cut-off disc, grinding stone, sanding disc, wire brush wheel, buffing/polishing pad or similarly featured rotating apparatus. In the instance of a needle gun scaler, a bundle of very fine chisels or “needles” is moved back and forth along its longitudinal axis by a piston, typically under pneumatic power, although electric motor or internal combustion engine drives are known. The needle gun scaler forces the needle bundle against a work surface, such as a floor or deck at variable speeds up to about 5,000 times per minute.
Typical portable hand tools, including grinders and needle gun scalers have a trigger in a barrel handle distal to the power head housing. Usually a series of threaded holes formed in the power head housing allow a threaded handle to be screwed into the power head, giving operators a two handed grip on the portable hand tool. With the typical needle gun scaler, operators typically place both hands on the handle barrel. Controlling the movement of a typical handheld tool with a two handed grip is relatively simple when the operator is not required to stoop, bend or kneel. However, two handed control of portable power tools, such as grinders or needle gun scalers operated near a generally horizontal surface is challenging and dangerous, because operators must stoop, bend at the waist, kneel or lay on the horizontal surface. Without a proper stance and secure two handed grip on the portable hand tool, operators can lose control of the handheld tool causing serious injuries. Even with a proper two handed grip, keeping an abrasive disc, cut-off disc, grinding stone, sanding disc, wire brush wheel, buffing/polishing pad, chisel or bundle of needles at a desirable angle to and in contact with a generally horizontal floor level surface is difficult. As such, operators can be easily injured if the proper angle is not maintained or if the operator becomes fatigued, which occurs easily when squatting, sitting or laying near the portable hand tool.
Therefore there is a need for a new and novel apparatus for maintaining control over a handheld tool, like a grinder or needle gun scaler, by keeping the handheld tool in the proper orientation to a generally horizontal surface while simultaneously allowing an operator to stand upright and away from the handheld tool, including providing the advantage of being easy to manufacture and operate.